


She's With Me

by Ruthie



Category: Doctor Who, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthie/pseuds/Ruthie
Summary: The Doctor finds herself at a loss - until she is sought out by a woman of wonder and power. Helping the Doctor find her purpose, Diana also pushes to help those that desire it - leading the pair to pick up women that are destined to help each other, and eventually, the universe.(yes this is the weirdest, silliest crossover ever but as soon as I saw the suggestion I just had to. I want to keep it light while also taking seriously how good Girl Power can be)I am not devoting time to this and will post tid bits/pick ups/adventures whenever I feel like it.





	1. The Crane and The Princess

She couldn’t believe it. After all those years - all the centuries she had spent wishing and trying. The mocking she received for not being able to control herself, her appearance. So many others asking why she looked the way she did, why this, why that. And finally, it was somewhat different – at least, it would be to most people. And yet, with all her wishes and hopes and dreams, she was still lacking the one thing that would make her complete.  
“Where is the ginger hair?” she whispered, staring at her reflection. Twenty-first century France was a simple choice – far, far too simple for what she had at her finger tips. But going to the same era in London brought so much to her (friendship, experiences, loss) – so many human things that, perhaps it was an idea to experience it on another part of Earth. Humans were reliable in that sense. They offered an experience.

The Doctor stepped out of the small bathroom. The TARDIS had occupied itself in the alleyway behind a diner. Said diner gave off a distinct smell of grease and coffee. Thankfully not made together. Were she to have company, she was sure they would have to stop and gaze at cakes or eat something specifically French. But she was alone, and did not have that to hold her back. Why was it, then, that she was tempted to order at least something small and sit outside at a free patio table under the setting sun? Take a paper and understand entirely what was happening at this very moment on Earth? Nothing stopped her – no emergency, no meetings, nobody.   
 And so, she did. She sat with a ridiculously tiny cup of coffee and took a paper, barely skimming the first few pages before realising, _ah yes_ she was perfectly aware that nothing magnificent happened this year. Her cup of coffee was finished in one gulp, and while she was sure she would be delighted to down another, her two hearts would not appreciate her already constant and quick paced heart beats and adrenaline going any faster. Instead, she got to her feet and wandered. Being aimless never suited her, she knew that. But she also felt nothing pulling her in; she was waking with no course to take, and to some that might have been relaxing. And on all accounts, and of all people, the Doctor should probably feel the same. But idleness brought thoughts, and thoughts tended to be a plague on a genius mind.  
_Minds. Geniuses. Busyness. Keep myself busy._ _Distractions.  
_ The Doctor was hard pressed to find something capable of keeping her attention for long. But anything would be appreciated by now. Museums. Clever people went to museums – to tout knowledge, or what they read on the plaques on the walls as if it was in their brains. The Doctor could easily go to a museum and enjoy herself, right?

The Louvre was a quick walk away, and quiet. The Doctor was not easily impressed. The paintings and sculptures – many that were behind the times – did not douse the thoughts in her head. It did not spark new commentary either. It all merely existed, just like Earth. Was this it? Had the Doctor piqued – mentally, emotionally? She had gone through a lot in very little time, maybe it put a mental block in her head.

A pair of humans left the room, leaving the Doctor alone to stare at a painting of a crane.

How symbolic.

She was about to move, before she felt another presence in the room. Eyes were on her; oh such a familiar feeling; and the Doctor glanced over her shoulder. A woman, who clearly worked there. Was it time for her to leave, already? She knew she arrived in the evening but didn’t think it was _that_ late-  
“Beautiful painting, isn’t it?”  
“I suppose.” The Doctor tried not to be rude. She appreciated anyone that had the courage to speak to a stranger – she did not appreciate the fact they thought that this painting was worthy of the descriptor ‘beautiful’.  
“Cranes have been used as symbolism for many years,” the woman continued, standing beside the Doctor so casually you would have thought she had known her, her whole life, “In Greek mythology, they’re an omen.”  
The Doctor felt a knowing chill in her spine. Her stance stiffened, as the woman turned her vaguely familiar head to look at the Doctor; it wasn’t so much a knowing look, or suspicious. In fact, it was one that the Doctor rarely saw (and did not expect to see). This woman was full of wisdom – not something you could pick up from a textbook, but from living life. Surviving. Outlasting your friends, your family, and then doing it all over again for the benefit of others, and for your own sick entitlement to friendship.  
“In other places, they’re seen as symbols for eternal youth- or longevity. Depends on the area.”   
The Doctor’s plaguing thoughts were replaced with suspicion. With questions, and God did she hate questions. They needed to be answered; but to get answers, she would need to talk to someone. She felt like she knew who that someone would have to be.

“You seem knowledgeable about birds,” she commented, mouth detaching itself from her brain for a moment as her English tone slid into dry territory, “Or is this a specific thing you’re into? The whole, mysterious shtick. I mean, it suits you. But it’s not for me.”  
The worker seemed bemused, and the Doctor offered a slight smile before trying to move on, hands in pockets.   
“I think it’s very you,” the woman was following her. Each word had her brain begging for her to ask the questions she had – but her feet kept going. The Doctor wanted a break. The idleness, it was there for a reason. She couldn’t pick up someone so soon, not someone from a museum of all places. Not someone so familiar to her either – _God_ what was with that? Why did the Doctor feel like she was looking at a very faint ghost? It wasn’t unusual for her, being a Time Lord, but that didn’t stop it from being infuriating. Did she recognise the Doctor? Was that what this was? A reunion? Had the TARDIS lead her into a trap to the worst kind of situation: a friendly one?  
The Doctor stopped, turning. The woman stopped just in time to avoid a collision.  
“Look, I don’t know, what this is,” she gestured at her, hands still in pockets, so it was more of a flap of her coat, “But I’m just a tourist.”  
“You speak very good French for being just a tourist.”  
Ah, yes.  
“I mean, in Paris. Not in France.” Her jaw clenched. The woman’s smile was gentle, as if revealing any teeth may scare the Doctor away. She might have been right.  
“I’ve been looking for you.”  
“People don’t look for me,” the Doctor held back a guffaw, correcting herself, “People don’t _find_ me. I find them. If, I find anyone. Or look for anyone.”  
“You found the Louvre, didn’t you?” the woman looked around them, “You came to Paris, for what reason?”  
She couldn’t answer fast enough.   
“Perhaps I led myself to you, and let you find me.” she knew how to keep the Doctor’s attention, that was for sure. “My name is Diana Prince.”  
“Nice to meet you.” The Doctor took her chance to turn and march out. Diana continued after her.  
“Don’t you need to lock up or something?”  
“I’m the curator, not security – I’m not even working today.” Diana buttoned up her coat, catching up with the Doctor in a few confident strides, “Why won’t you talk to me? Everything I’ve heard about you, seen,”

“Who are you?” the Doctor stopped, sounding furious. It came quite easily to her – not the emotion, but the sound. “Who is Diana Prince, and why do you think you know me?”  
“I am Diana Prince. And I know of you, surely you know me?” she laughed, her confidence hitting the Doctor like a wave. It wasn’t obnoxious; it was like one war hero talking to another about their victories. A charismatic self-assurance that was entirely deserved. But what victories did Diana Prince _have_?  
“I don’t take it upon myself to remember every single human from Earth.”   
“What about other non-humans?” she asked quietly. The Doctor studied her face, before another smile -she was treading the line with a wider, toothier one – suggesting what she had said was a joke, “I must have you mistaken for someone else then. I was just so sure…”  
“I’m sorry.” The Doctor offered, though it was empty and Diana could hear that.  
“Me too,” she said, “I thought you were the kind of person that liked to help. Good night.”  
Diana walked past the Doctor. She gave her plenty of time to walk ahead and disappear around a corner. The air was cold enough for the Doctor to see her own breath. The museum visit was not meant to set her mind ablaze with questions; it was meant to quell, or at least perhaps inspire her to go somewhere else with more substance. Instead, she found herself pacing in the TARDIS, with no one to try and answer her questions.

“Who is she really? Diana Prince, what sort of name is that? In France? She’s not French, Greek maybe.” The Doctor leaned on one of the railings, hands clasped and thumb running back and forth on her left hand, thoughtful, “She knew me. She could see right through me – no matter what I was saying or trying to do, who can do that? No, don’t answer that one. And the symbolism, the longevity – as if she knew I was going for the crane! Did she make me get there? Did she hypnotise me at one point? Nardo-”

She stopped herself. Of course. No company meant, _no one_.

The next day, the Doctor was back at the Louvre. Avoiding the crane room, instead she was on the very bottom floor, eyes scanning the sculptures. And then she saw her – Diana Prince. Perhaps she really did work here.  
“You’re back,” Diana pointed out, “In the same clothes.”  
The Doctor squinted at her. No one commented on her clothes before.  
“I have questions.” The Doctor got to the point, glancing around, “Do you have an office?”  
Diana gestured, leading the Doctor to a staff only door. A bright hallway welcomed them, particularly compared to the rest of the museum. Once the door had closed, The Doctor stayed on her feet – eyes on Diana as she walked and sat at her desk.  
“You had questions?” she reminded her, smiling. Again. That damned smile.  
“Yes. Why approach me? Who do you think I am?”  
“I thought, you were the Doctor.”  
She didn’t know what to do – she had prepared what could only be considered an interrogating monologue, with more questions than answers. But Diana had gotten to the point (and been entirely correct with her assumption) far quicker than the Doctor anticipated.

“I beg your pardon?”   
“The Doctor. I know your box – the blue box,”  
“Where did you see that?” the museum hadn’t taken it, had it? The Doctor figured it was untouchable where it was. But it wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to take her TARDIS away.   
“It’s sitting under my bedroom window,” Diana answered, almost laughing, “I saw you arrive. I thought it might have been, magic but – nowadays I know it tends to be technology.”  
“Magic, my- You saw me arrive?” that didn’t tend to happen. People were to self-absorbed to pick up on such a change in their environment, especially one so minimal as a police box appearing in an alleyway no one entered.  
“Just by chance, had I not stayed at home yesterday, I would have missed it.”  
“By chance. Just by happenstance, you happened to catch _me_ coming into Paris, on my spaceship, and managed to find me in the Louvre, in front of a painting you know so much about, that has some sort of meaning to it?” the Doctor approached Diana at a high speed, leaning in, “What are you?”  
“I am curator here, I need to know about most of the antiques here.” Diana kept a straight face and a steady stare, “I’ve been around for a long time. Long enough to know your name; I’m, sort of hurt you don’t know mine.”  
Curator. God, maybe she’s a friend of River’s. Maybe it was one huge ploy.  
“People don’t just, find me or notice me.” The Doctor explained, “People on Earth tend to not remember me, if they even know me.”  
“You pop up now and again,” Diana countered, “I think that’s why I’m so curious – you helped people throughout time, especially humans, you seem to love them, but… You’re not a constant presence. I had always wondered why.”  
“Stop talking about me like that! As if you know me, as if I’m some sort of legend!” The Doctor yelled, stepping back, “I’m here, in the flesh, meeting you for the first time and you act like you know everything about me!”  
“I am not saying that.” Diana stood up. She was a good few inches taller than the Doctor. Her smile had also disappeared, “I know of you, Doctor. You have done much good on Earth, but not enough. I find this curious, is all. The way you help, and retreat, then help, then retreat.”

It’s not consistent. The Doctor agreed with that much. But not everything could be changed.  
“Who are you?” the Doctor asked again, sounding sincerely curious.

“I am someone who has been around for a long, long time. Not as long as you of course, but few have been.” Diana replied, but sensing it was not enough, she sighed, “I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira.”

“You,” The Doctor paused, “Princess.” Another pause, just in case she needed to think some more, “You’re- you’re an Amazonian? Themyscira,” she paced rubbed her face, and then saw her hands. Feminine, compared to her previous counterparts. She looked at Diana, face in shock, “I can visit there now. Never could before.”  
“Ah yes, you could,” Diana humoured her, “So, Doctor.”  
“Oh yes,” the Doctor hesitated, rubbing her hands together, thumb against her left hand comfortingly, “Diana, I- I’m not sure how you managed it, but you did find me after all.”  
“I knew I could,” Diana replied, “I have…  So many questions. About you, and humans. And your relationship with them – why don’t you ever stay on Earth for too long?”  
“I think you know why,” the Doctor replied. If Diana had lived here for so many years, then she had experienced what the Doctor had done her best to avoid. Diana was silent, resigned to the truth.  
“Is that all you wanted me for? An interview?”  
“Well, no.” Diana seemed hesitant, the first time the Doctor witnessed such a thing from the woman, “I… wanted to, convince you.”  
“Beg pardon?”  
“I wanted to see if you could, stay for longer. Help Earth longer or – help anyone. You’ve been gone for so long, there’s no hint of you anywhere. Why is that?”   
_I don’t want attachments again._ It was true, ever since she had regenerated, the Doctor was avoiding her… Duties. What she had promised herself to do. She didn’t need to be reminded of that by a stranger no less. Someone who seemed to give off an air of complete understanding no matter what her answer would be. The Doctor hated that.  
“I was just, taking a break. You know, a holiday.”  
“From helping people?” Diana seemed confused at the thought. “But, you have such a gift – the ship, your lifespan… You could do so much with that, and you’re not. As someone similar to you, I suppose, I suppose I take it upon myself to help you.”  
The Doctor found it hard to take in. Again, a feeling hard to cause, and yet Diana made it so easy. Diana took the silence as a means to continue.  
“You seem to be, struggling. Whether it is, finding a purpose or getting back on your feet,” Diana shrugged, “I wish to help you. You have done a lot of good for this planet, Doctor. And I can only imagine what good you have done for the universe, if what that box _is_ what you say it is.”  
“Help me?” The Doctor backtracked. Diana continued onward, on her feet and walking towards the Doctor.  
“I won’t take no for an answer. And I now know where your box is, so you cannot run from me.”

It was, a hell of an offer. Someone acknowledging the Doctor’s hesitance to step back into the universe again, at all, to help. That’s what she had wanted to do since the beginning. To help. And what was she doing? Hiding on Earth.  
“I don’t need help.” She tried to turn and walk out, but instead she only spoke quietly and looked at Diana quite pitifully. Diana gave her another smile. Perhaps she would grow to like it.  
“I will find you tonight at your box. We will travel. I will show you the good of humans again, just as I had to be shown.” Diana walked to her door and held it open. The Doctor had figured in her time of isolation, she had grown some form of backbone. Or kept a piece from her previous self (oh, who was she kidding, he was a damn puppy).   
“Alright.” The Doctor had turned, and was staring at Diana. Not to stare her down, or study her. But the pair made eye contact; sharing any knowledge and quiet wisdom that could not be said out loud. Perhaps Diana could help the Doctor.   
“We need everyone we can get to help Earth, and the universe.” Diana stood at the door as the Doctor walked into the hallway, hands stuffed into her pockets, “Someone like you, taking a break from that? It’s dangerous. We need you to fight battles we can’t reach.”  
She was being selfish, as usual. The Doctor nodded.  
“I’ll see you tonight.” Diana’s last words were not comforting as she closed the door.

 

The Doctor left the museum, but avoided her TARDIS. She walked, and sat, and drank coffee, and walked again. She took as long as she possibly could before coming back to her blue box. Maybe Diana would be asleep, and she could sneak away. So far so good – the curator was not standing at the doors. The lights were not on in any of the flats above.  
Stepping in, the Doctor felt at home. Not quite at home as she usually did, but at least she could escape Paris and… Oh no.  
“You finally arrived,” Diana’s voice was loud and commanding, above her. She walked down the steps in an outfit the Doctor had not quite expected. Decorated in red and blue, with a golden tiara. Sword and shield on her back. _Weapons_. Subtly, the Doctor looked up and around.

_You let her in?_

Eyes back on Diana, she couldn’t help but wonder why she could not remember the woman if she wandered around looking like that on a regular basis in the past.  
“I thought you might have not shown, and I would have to learn how to fly this to find you.” Diana smiled, clearly trying to make the best of a situation that the Doctor did not appreciate.   
“Mhm,” the Doctor managed, “You look good.”  
“I know.” Diana made it to the bottom of the steps, and the Doctor began to push buttons and move dials. Diana’s eyes lit up – always a good part of having a new companion.

Oh.

Oh, dear.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've not read up on the new Doctor, nor have I actually seen Justice League so from this point onwards it's my own characterisation of the Doctor and Diana. Potentially highly OOC. Not sure when the next chapter will come out, as you might have noticed the last one was last year OML. 
> 
> But anyway! Have fun!

“This is ridiculous.” just as the Doctor had resigned herself to accept Daina’s offer, she was regretting it. Diana looked from her to the TARDIS’ controls, clearly more interested in the technology than the Doctor’s whining. Which was fair, as she would have to put up with a lot of it.  
“Really, I think this will be good for you.” Diana retorted eventually, circling the controls, as if she wanted to get her hands on them. The Doctor narrowed her eyes somewhat, watching the Amazonian’s every move, but there was nothing sinister about her. Her intentions had been made very clear. The Doctor appreciated that. But in the same breath, not everyone was that honest. There must have been something deep down surely.

“I can travel in time, you know. Anywhere.” the Doctor spoke up, watching Diana’s face. The woman hesitated, glancing over, and making eye contact. The Doctor felt her suspicions grow. “Is it Earth you want to protect?”  
“You’re one of the best for it. You’ve done okay so far.” Diana replied, shrugging. The brutal honesty was like a needle to the chest. It hurt, but it was something the Doctor knew already. Not all situations could be changed. Not everyone could be saved. She had assumed Diana knew that already, but perhaps she thought too highly of her too soon. She seemed to have a habit of that with her companions- _no._ _Stop that.  
_

“Why wouldn’t it be Earth?”  


“You’ve been around so long, had so many friends. Family. Surely there are people you might want to see.” if Diana was capable of getting to the point, then so was the Doctor. Her tone was low, serious; her face was solemn. She didn’t like being used. “Is it really just about Earth?”

Diana seemed to have a problem with the accusation, marching towards the Doctor, towering over her somewhat. The Doctor tensed, but was prepared for and had gone through worse; Diana had not drawn her sword nor raised her fists. All the same, her face was like thunder and her voice the lightning to her storm; “You have so much to give to this planet. And you seemed to have bonded yourself to it. The least you can do is live out that bond and promise. My past and the people within it are of no importance to you, and have no weight on what I am doing now.” though her words held weight, the Doctor also held doubts, “I am doing this for the greater good of the Earth. Not for myself.”  
The Doctor tilted her head, their eyes locked, and slowly she nodded. Understanding. Though Diana had been here for a very long time, it seemed she had not quite lost her hope and her belief in humans. The Doctor was almost envious.

  
“Fair.” she chose her words carefully, unwilling to enrage the woman with the sword any further, “It’s for Earth. I get it. I won’t ask again.” _Oh I most certainly will ask again._ Diana seemed pleased with the answer however, leaving the Doctor to continue her plans. “Where do you want to go? If you’re teaching me to love Earth again.” she couldn’t help but sound patronising, bemused with herself that she would take on Diana. But there was such a demanding aura about the woman, something that allowed her to take charge, that the Doctor couldn’t help but say yes.

“That is up to you; I am not the captain.” Diana responded, gazing around the TARDIS.  


“Captain? No, I’m not a… Well I mean, technically I suppose,” now mumbling to herself, the Doctor shrugged, smirking, “ _Captain_. Could work.”  


“Why do you get called Doctor?” Diana wandered back, her previous kind demeanour apparently returning, “What are you trained in?”  


“Helping.” there wasn’t a moment of hesitation, but there was a flicker of a smile with the explanation. The Doctor nodded, “I help. Self-trained.” she added, her smile widening. Diana took the smile as a good sign, smiling back.  


“Me too.” they perhaps, were two of a kind. Merely destined to help those that could not help themselves. Make something better, whether it was a whole planet, or a city, or one single person.So long as something or someone was left with a positive ending, did that mean success?  


“So. Who are you?” the Doctor added, glancing at their trajectory; soon be at their destination. A challenging place. Not that she wanted to _test_ Diana, but she was… Morbidly curious to her limits.And she did not have the emotional setbacks of a human. She wasn’t limited - some could only handle so much trauma, so much heartbreak. It was the downfall of humans, on a personal level. Diana? She was clearly different. How different? Now was better to find out rather than later; the Doctor had learned that much.  


“Diana Prince.” yes, she had heard that before. With the silence, Diana knew that was no longer a satisfying answer, “Princess. Protector. Wonder Woman.” she turned, showcasing the shield and sword resting on her back. The Doctor scrutinised the designs, before circling the princess.  


“And you’re protecting Earth now, is that it?”  


“I’m protecting as much as I can, but I don’t have the same access as you do.” Diana nodded, crossing her arms, “But a lot of people are stepping up. They’re willing to pick up the pieces and fix what’s been broken.”  
Others? The idea of anyone taking up her mantle… In a sense she was proud that they were doing their own thing. But on the other hand, the Doctor was painfully aware the humans shouldn’t be left to their own devices for so long.

“Humans are getting… Clever, I suppose.” she mused, clicking buttons idly, “They’re protecting themselves more and more. That’s good.”  


“It’s not just humans.” Diana said, almost hesitating, as if it weren’t something she was supposed to discuss.  


“What? Who else is going to Earth?”  


“If you were around, you’d know.” Diana shrugged, and the Doctor raised her eyebrows. So it’s like that, is it?  


“Are they doing a good job?”

“He’s super.” Diana’s smile was so wide and almost contagious, though the Doctor felt like there was a joke that flew over her head. Before she could be questioned, the TARDIS shuddered, as if being squeezed into a tiny space; which was ridiculous, as it could go anywhere. The pair held onto the railings, Diana also putting an arm on the Doctor to keep the smaller woman steady; it was ignored, as the Doctor raced to the controls, staring at where they were.

It was a small corridor, made of dirt and rock.She ran to the door, Diana on her heels, and the pair peeked out - Diana’s confidence was refreshing, if anything.  
“Where are we?” Diana asked, following the Doctor back to the dials and screens.  
“We’re still on Earth. Just… Much further on than I had expected,” she flexed her fingers, wondering what had made her make such a mistake. They glanced round again, hearing drums. Voices. Distant. Not coming for them. But… It meant someone else was out there. They both walked for the doors, gently stepping out. Light filtered in through gaps on the walls; they were very, very high up. The sky was white, and the air was warm. Peering out, the two women tensed, and Diana’s breath hitched. The crowds below were immense. It was some sort of city of rock; built into the mountains. There were cars, and trucks, and weight systems bringing them up and down to and from the ground. The crowds were gathering around the roads, as if they were screaming for the vehicles.

 

“WAR BOYS!”

 

Diana narrowed her eyes, recognising the fury, the anger behind the words. The misplaced camaraderie.  
  
“WAR BOYS!”

 

The Doctor watched the desperate crowds. She had seen it all before; the desperation of the dying people. The clinging to royalty that promised everything and gave nothing.

 

“JOE! JOE! JOE!”

 

The screams. The calling. It wasn’t of support - it wasn’t out of love. It was begging. It was for deliverance. The Doctor had seen it so many times before. And then the crowds went silent, and the Doctor followed Diana’s eye line to man - a beast - standing above his people, in the safety of his cave. 

“My people! We stand again, to bring thanks and support to my War Boys. To my men, who will bring us back bullets, from Bullet Farm. To keep us safe. To allow us to rest easy… To keep the Citadel from harm!” he roared, and the people roared with him. Out of necessity. Not for what he was saying, but for what was to come. 

“What’s the Citadel? Where are we?” Diana murmured, looking at the Doctor, but she hushed her. Joe, whoever he was, laid his hands on two switches and pushed them down. A rumbling followed, before water flowed out of three large pipes and onto the people. This was it. This is what they needed. The Doctor felt a weight in her chest, however, watching the crowd scramble. She knew what was to come - Diana did not seem so aware, as the water stopped suddenly, so did her breathing once more. She had gasped, and her her fists were balled so tightly her knuckles were white.

  
“This is disgusting.” a growl lay at the back of her throat, unable to look away as the people fought over what little water they had. Most of it was already mixing with the dirt at their feet, and yet it was still as craved and fought over as clean water. The Doctor, however, had looked elsewhere; she didn’t need to see the vile consequences. She needed to see what else was happening. She studied the other windows, how tall the mountains went, what else was around them. The War Boys were scattering like panicked insects as their jobs were done, high above Joe’s people. There was a glint of something in her eye - blinded, the Doctor squinted, attempting to shade her eyes from the sun, until she realised it was not direct sunlight, but a reflection. She searched for the source, and quite a distance away, on the other mountain, a room at the top had large, dirty windows. With real glass, unlike the rest of the Citadel. And what the Doctor could onlyassume to be a woman, was setting down a piece of mirror, and staring at the Doctor.

Though they were separated by a sea of desperate, dying people, the Doctor felt something burn in her stomach. She knew she was staring at someone important. Diana looked to the Doctor, and then across to the window, but the woman had already moved out of view.

“What did you see?”  
“The reason why we’re here.”


End file.
